<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meet the Family by 小菓子 (Officer_Jennie)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952231">Meet the Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officer_Jennie/pseuds/%E5%B0%8F%E8%8F%93%E5%AD%90'>小菓子 (Officer_Jennie)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Drabbles [82]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:54:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officer_Jennie/pseuds/%E5%B0%8F%E8%8F%93%E5%AD%90</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Takeomo is terrifying :| also Ryouji isn't mine</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Madara/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Drabbles [82]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1211001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Meet the Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIntellectualWeeb/gifts">TheIntellectualWeeb</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Takeomo is terrifying :| also Ryouji isn't mine</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>Dinner with his older brother had always been a bit awkward, but <em>this</em> was taking it to new levels.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>At his side, Ryouji was doing his best to not be stiff. In the face of someone so alike his father, someone Ryouji had <em>loathed</em>, the man had to rely heavily on ingrained formalities to remain pleasant - something Madara knew he did for his benefit and his alone. That thought didn’t exactly make him feel any better about the evening, his own gut clenching at how stiff and formal his lover was, at the thinly veiled discomfort that was surely covering up the disdain he must feel for the Uchiha clan head.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Not that Takeomo was doing much better. The man had swung between entirely disinterested and heavy scrutiny with little in-between, his words as clipped as always, his uncaring nature towards anyone non-family so evident in his actions and words that Madara <em>knew</em> it would get to Ryouji eventually.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryouji was a proud man, and loved his family and clan as an Uchiha would. There was little hope the two would ever get along.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>With all that he was, Madara was grateful Ryouji tried. He was, however, exponentially more grateful when the evening came to an end, swearing to himself in the flooding relief that came with its end that this would <em>not</em> be happening again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I could’ve sworn you buried Tajima.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Madara gave his love a <em>look</em> at that. Luckily they were safely tucked away in his room, the seals in the walls activated to keep their words muffled, so any would be insults were hidden from whoever they might be directed towards.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We don’t bury our dead,” Madara gave a sniff at that, then promptly started shoving Ryouji towards his pack to get him to dress for bed. “And you <em>were</em> the one to insist on meeting him as my lover.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Probably to make him happy, though. Ryouji didn’t respond to that either way, getting ready for bed and turning out the lights before crawling in, opening his arms for Madara to settle into them. It was a good while before anything else was said, the quiet taking over the room as they slowly started to trade soft affections, gentle touches that were meant for nothing more than showing the other was there.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m glad you didn’t take after him.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>No matter that it was his father being spoken of, Madara couldn’t take offense to that. He settled further into Ryouji’s arms, fingers trailing lightly under his yukata and on his chest as Ryouji’s fingers brushed through his hair.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I am, too.”</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/officerjennie">Feel free to come say hi if you're on tumblr!</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>